Im Herzen vereint
by JainaSyal
Summary: Harry und Jamie wachsen bei den Dursleys auf, ahnungslos über ihre Abstammung und ihr Erbe. Doch alles ändert sich, als plötzlich Briefe auftauchen und ein Mann, der erklärt sie seien Hexe und Zauberer. Und von einer Schule berichtet. Zum ersten mal müssen sie sich nun trennen. Als Jamie ungewollt zaubert, da eskaliert die Lage im Ligusterweg... Werden sich die zwei wieder sehen?
1. Prolog

Harry und Jamie wachsen gemeinsam und wenig geliebt bei den Dursleys auf. Dudley hasst die zwei, vor allem aber die kleine Jamie, da seine Mutter auch ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, doch alles ändert sich, als Jamie plötzlich zaubert und ein riesiger Mann bei ihnen auftaucht, der erklärt sie seien Hexe und Zauberer. Harry kommt nach Hogwards, zum ersten mal sind die zwei getrennt und erfuhr Harry die letzten zehn Jahre Qualen und Verachtung, so erlebte Jamie nun allein, die Hölle auf Erden, bis die Lage eskaliert... und das kleine Mädchen schmerzvoll erfährt das nicht alles ist wie es sein sollte...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Erinnerungen können täuschen,_

_sie können schmerzen und beruhigen,_

_ängstigen, oder erfreuen,_

_was du aus ihnen lernst,_

_was sie dir geben,_

_das aber liegt allein bei dir._

(_Nymphadora Tonks, Gesprächsauszug_)

**1. Prolog**

Sie stand am Fenster, ganz langsam drehte sie sich herum und ihr Blick fiel auf ein altes, zerknautschtes Foto, das jetzt in einem Bilderrahmen stand. Es zeigte sie und Harry.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Auch jetzt noch, nach all den Jahren, sahen sie sich als Geschwister, weder ihre Verwandten in ihrer Kindheit, noch die Wahrheit über ihrer beider Eltern hatte daran je etwas geändert. Sie seufzte und rieb sich über den Bauch.

_Nein, es hat sich nie etwas geändert. Nie. Wir sind nur erwachsen geworden mit den Jahren und Eltern. _

Sie atmete tief durch.

_Wir waren und sind immer füreinander da, Mum? Dad? Ich wünschte ihr könntet die Kleinen sehen. Ich wünschte ihr könntet die Racker verwöhnen. Tonks, ich wünschte du hättest gesehen, wie er laufen lernt._

Sie zuckte zusammen, einen kurzen Moment erschrocken von dem unerwarteten Schmerz. Sie rieb sich die Seite und drehte sich langsam um. Da stand er, vor der Treppe und sah sie aus großen Augen an. Seine grünen trafen ihre blauen.

X

Oben angekommen, begann er kurzerhand auch gleich damit die Einkäufe einzuräumen. Immerhin konnte es jetzt jederzeit soweit sein, dass das Baby kam. Eine kleine Sporttasche stand schon seit eineinhalb Monaten gepackt unten im Flur. Sie waren längst mit allem ausgestattet, nicht zuletzt auch, dank Molly Weasley, die es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, mit zu helfen, damit sie alles fertig bekamen, ehe das Baby kam.

Er verharrte an der Kommode und betrachtete ein Foto, das er zwar kannte, von dem er aber keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, das sie es ins Kinderzimmer gestellt hatte. Es zeigte ihn, seine Schwester, mit Lily und James Potter, so wie ihren Paten. Das zweite Bild zeigte die komplette Weasley Familie, gleich daneben war eines der wenigen Bilder die von Remus und seiner kleinen Familie existierte. Er lächelte traurig.

_Sirius, Tonks, das... ist alles so unfair._ _Charlie, Fred ... _

Er seufzte wandte sich ab und ging langsam die Treppe herunter, zurück zu ihr.

Auf dem letzten Treppenabsatz blieb er stehen. Sie stand am Kamin, ihre Hand strich über den braunen Rahmen, in dem ein Foto von ihnen beiden war. Er schmunzelte und betrachtete sie ruhig.

_Nein, es ist unwichtig, was das Blut sagte, sie ist und wird es immer sein, meine Familie. _

Er seufzte leise und trat von der Treppe.

_Mum, ich wünschte du wärest hier, für sie. Ich weiß sie fühlt sich allein, ich weiß es. Er... er ist nicht hier. Er..._

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als sie erst zusammen zuckte und sich dann die Seite reibend herumdrehte. Sie öffnete den Mund, als wolle sie rufen, sah ihn und schloss den Mund wieder. Ihre dunklen Augen trafen seine. „Ist... ist es soweit?" Fragte er.

„Ja," sie nickte und schaute an sich herunter.

Er ging zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre, über ihren Bauch und eine auf ihre Schulter. Bittend schaute sie ihn an, ihr Blick war hektisch, unruhig. „Harry, ich..."

Er nickte. „Ich weiß, aber wir schaffen das. Ich bin bei dir kleine Sis."

Sie nickte und atmete tief durch. Ihr Blick wurde ruhiger. „Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Und wenn... wenn ich dich bäte... die ganze Zeit... ich meine..."

„Ich bin da, solange du mich brauchst," er küsste sie auf die Stirn und legte einen Arm um sie. „Komm, lass uns gehen, den Patronus kann ich auch von dort schicken."

Sie nickte und er führte sie hinaus. Gleich an der Türschwelle disapparierte er mit ihr.


	2. Ein Versprechen und ein geplatzter Wunsc

_Wie ungerecht die Welt wirklich ist, _

_sollte ein Kind so unschuldig und rein_

_nie erfahren,_

_doch bricht die grausame Wirklichkeit_

_ungebremst, in ihre Welt hinein,_

_ist es vorbei,_

_welches Kind wird wohl unschuldig bleiben,_

_steht das kleine Herz in Brand_

_dauert es an_

_welche Unschuld soll verweilen,_

_wo die Seele gequält?_

_**7 ¾ Jahre früher**_

**2. Ein Versprechen und ein geplatzter Wunsch**

„Ella! Ella, komm SOFORT hier her!"

Das kleine Mädchen zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sprang auf. Sie sah kurz zu ihrem älteren Bruder, erntete einen aufmunternden Blick und rannte los. Über neun Lebensjahre hatten sie gelehrt, das es sehr unklug war Onkel und Tante nicht Folge zu leisten, geradezu ungesund dagegen war es ihrem Cousin in die Quere zu kommen und natürlich war ihr speckiger Verwandter ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer. Sie atmete tief durch, tat ihr möglichstes ihn zu ignorieren und blieb vor ihrer Tante stehen. „Ja, Tante Petunia?"

„Hier zieh das an, kämme deine Haare und ich warne dich keine Mätzchen heute Abend, nicht am Tisch, nicht hier im Wohnzimmer, überhaupt nicht! Verstanden junge Dame?"

Sie starrte ihre Tante fassungslos an, sie musste sich verhört haben. _Heute Abend? Aber sie erwarten doch einen Kunden von Onkel Vernun, und ich soll..._

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie die Tüte ein wenig und entdeckte ein feines himmelblaues Sommerkleid. Sie hielt die Luft an. _Für mich? Aber wieso..._

„Deine Tante, hat dich gefragt, ob du verstanden hast!?"

Die drohende Stimme ihres Onkels unterbrach ihre Gedanken und besorgt sah sie ihn an. Die großer Ader an seiner Schläfe schwoll bereits an. Sie nickte hastig. „Verstanden."

„Gut und damit das klar ist, lass das Kleid ganz und sauber, Etiketten drin! Bleibt es so und deine Tante kann es zurückbringen, dann fährst du am Wochenende mit den Duncans weg. Verschwinde jetzt!"

Sie nickte hastig und huschte zur Tür, deutlich sah sie den bösen Blick ihres Cousins. In diesem Moment wusste sie, sie würde nicht wegfahren, sie würde das Kleid nicht sauber und heil behalten, Dudley würde schon dafür sorgen. Es machte sie traurig, doch sie versuchte es zu verdrängen. Sie würde heute ein ganz neues Kleid tragen und dann noch in Himmelblau. _Das jedenfalls kann er mir nicht nehmen. _Sie schloss die Augen und setzte sich auf das Bett, das sie sich seit sie denken konnte mit ihrem Bruder teilte. _Harry!_ Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, sie wollte die Tür des Wandschrankes öffnen und nach ihm rufen, als ihr Onkel ihn rief und befahl, der Tante in der Küche zu helfen, ehe er sich in den Wandschrank verkriechen und stumm sein sollte.

Jaemy starrte ins Dunkel des Miniraumes und stumme Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie konnte das alles einfach nicht verstehen. Nie hatten sie, oder Harry Anlass zur Sorge gegeben, nie auch nur halb so viel Ärger und Arbeit gemacht wie Dudley und doch drangsalierten Onkel und Tante, sie beide, vor allem jedoch Harry, während sie selbst mit Vorliebe Dudleys Opfer war, Harry bekam zwar mehr ab, doch das lag daran, das er sie verteidigte, wann immer es ging.

Sie beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder, zog sich dann um, ging ins Bad und machte sich die Haare. Ganz kurz sah sie Harry, als er im Flur verschwand, er lächelte ihr zu und streckte den Daumen in die Höhe, sie schaffte es eben noch ihn dankbar anzusehen, als es klingelte und die Tante ihn in den Wandschrank schob. „Stille!" Herrschte sie ihn an.

Jaemy selbst zuckte zusammen, als ihre Onkel sie auf die Beine riss und mitzog. „Benehmen! Du wirst seine Tochter unterhalten, sie liebt Pferde, spielt Volleyball und Badminton, im Garten ist alles was ihr braucht. Ich warne dich!" Er drohte mit dem Finger, dann standen wir alle im Flur.

Meine Tante, sah Onkel Vernon an, der nickte und sie öffnete die Tür. Mein Blick huschte zum Wandschrank und dann sah ich rasch wieder nach vorne.

Neben dem gutaussehenden und schlanken Geschäftsmann, kam noch eine bildhübsche, schlanke Frau, mit kurzen blonden Haaren herein, sie sah aus wie ein Model. Ich hatte Mühe sie nicht anzustarren, als...

„Ami?! Ami!"

Ein Blondschopf schob sich an dem Paar vorbei und jagte auf die völlig überrumpelte Jaemy zu, nahm sie fest in die Arme. „Cool, dann wird's ja doch nicht langweilig, aber... was machst du denn hier und..."

„Laura! Laura McNeal! Was ist denn das für ein Benehmen?"

„Aber Mum, Mum, das ist Ami. Meine Ami! Die... die keinen Besuch haben kann."

_Ohje!_ Besorgt schaute Jaemy von Onkel zu Tante. Ihr Onkel fuhr sich über den Kopf. „Nun...ähm... ja, also... ihr Bruder, er... er ist kränklich, zu viele Besuche sind nicht gesund, ähm... er... er ..."

„Er ist jetzt bei einer Bekannten, das heute würde den Armen überfordern," ihre Tante musterte sie. Aber Jaemy brauchte keine Ermahnung, sie senkte bedrückt den Kopf und schwieg.

„Aber Vernon, hatten Sie nicht gesagt, Ihre Nichte heißt Ella?"

„Jaemy ist ihr zweiter Name, Sie wissen doch wie Kinder sind, ähm... wollen wir nicht ins Eßzimmer?"

„Ja, aber gern doch. Winni? Laura kommt, folgen wir dem Gastgeber.

Sie trottete ihnen hinter her und bemerkte die hämischen Blicke von Dudley, er wusste wie sehr sie litt, wurde Harry verleugnet, oder schlecht gemacht. Das ganze hier diente also vollends seinem Vergnügen. Sie setzte sich brav neben Laura und schwieg. Außer sie wurde etwas gefragt, oder sie brauchte etwas vom Tisch, an das sie nicht heran kam.

Irgenwann, die Erwachsenen saßen längst im Wohnzimmer und Dudley war zum ersten mal in seinem Leben, gegen seinen Willen auf das Zimmer geschickt worden, da riefen die Erwachsenen. Wehmütig blickte Jaemy der Freundin nach, räumte rasch alles zusammen. Sie hörte schon des Onkels laute Stimme, die nach ihr fragte. Aber Laura erklärte sie würde aufräumen. Als sie fertig war lief sie auch ins Wohnzimmer, folgsam und artig setzte sie sich neben Laura, deren Vater begann sie zu mustern. „Vernon, wäre es... wäre es wohl möglich, das Ihre Nichte uns mal besucht? Unser Cheuffeur könnte sie abholen."

Jaemy wagte nicht zu antworten, obgleich sie die Antwort schon erahnte und atmete durch.

„Ich fürchte nicht, sie ist die einzige, die ihren Bruder wirklich beruhigen kann, wenn er... naja... und am Wochenende ist er nun mal auch hier."

„Ein paar Stunden? Die werdet ihr doch sicher..."

„Laura, macht doch nichts, wir... wir sehen uns doch in der Schule."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... ich komme im Sommer nach London in die Ruth Carren Mädchenschule."

„Oh, achso." Jaemy senkte den Blick, Laura war die einzige auf der Schule die keine Angst vor Dudley hatte und mit ihr sprach, es würde sehr langweilig ohne sie und Harry werden. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht zu weinen. „Ih könnt euch ja schreiben Mädchen und... bestimmt trefft ihr euch auf dem Reiterhof? Da spricht doch sicherlich nichts dagegen Mr. und Mrs. Dursley?"

„Ähm..."

„Natürlich nicht. Solange ihre Noten stimmen, nicht Vernon Schatz? Ella?"

Jaemy nickte und unterdrückte weiterhin ihre Tränen. Oh wie hasste sie Onkel und Tante, wie hasste sie ihr Leben in diesem Haus. _Womit, haben wir das verdient?_

Dann endlich war es vorbei und die Gäste waren fort, noch während Onkel und Tante aufräumten, huschte sie ins Bad. Fünf Minuten später präsentierte sie ihrem Onkel das Kleid. Sie packte es vor seinen Augen wieder ein und wollte gehen, als...

„Du wirst nicht mit den Duncans mitfahren, damit das klar ist!"

Sie starrte ihn verständnislos an, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und dieses mal konnte Jaemy sie nicht mehr zurück halten. „Aber... ab...," versuchte sie es trotzig, das war so unfair, sie hatte alle Auflagen erfüllt.

Ihr Onkel beugte sich mit lauerndem Blick in seinem Sessel vor und schüttelte recht vergnügt den Kopf. „Mädchen, glaub nicht ich weiß nicht, was das mit Dudley war. Du kleine Hexe hast ihn provoziert, ach...," er winkte ab, als sie protestieren wollte, „natürlich hast du, wie immer! Du bist noch schlimmer, als dein nutzloser Bruder! Los! Weg! Verschwinde!"

Sie drehte sich herum und rannte weinend in den Wandschrank. Schluchzend landete sie neben ihrem Bruder, in dem schmalen Bett und fest zog er sie an sich. Sie weinte und weinte, ihre Augen brannten und irgendwann schlief sie vor Erschöpfung ein.

Harry beobachtete seine kleine schlafende Schwester und strich ihr noch immer abwechselnd über das Haar und den Rücken. Sie war so lieb und unschuldig, er kannte niemanden mit einem so großen Herz wie sie, niemanden der so führsorglich anderen gegenüber war. Es tat ihm weh sie so leiden zu sehen. Das die Dursleys ihn bestraften und hart rann nahmen das war das eine, aber Jaemy? _Sie... sie kennt Mum und Dad doch gar nicht. Sie hat immer nur die beiden gekannt, war nur wenige Wochen alt und hat sie später ganz selbstverständlich Dadda und Mama genannt, dennoch wird meine kleine Schwester hier ebenso wenig geliebt wie ich. _

„Warte nur, kleine Elia, sobald ich achtzehn bin, verschwinden wir, irgendwie schaffen wir das." Entschlossen schaute der fast elfjährige seine kleine schlafende Schwester an. „Du und ich." Flüsterte er, beugte sich über sie und küsste ihre Schläfe. „Ich... hole dich hier raus, Jaemy- Liliana Helena Potter. Ich hab dich lieb."

Er legte sich wieder neben sie und schloss die Augen.

Aber schlafen konnte der Junge noch lange nicht, zu sehr kämpfte die Wut in ihm. Er wusste, was seiner Schwester versprochen worden war. Er wusste sie hatte es verdient und das Dudley ganz sicher ohne ihr zu tun Laura geärgert hatte. Er ballte die Fäuste. Erst als er schlief lösten sich seine Finger wieder, erst im Schlaf fand der Junge Ruhe und zumindest vorrübergehend für einige Stunden, Frieden.


	3. Unerklärliches

_Leben ist endlich,_

_irgendwann, vielleicht schnell vorbei,_

_Liebe jedoch unendlich,_

_sie besteht über alle Zeiten hinaus,_

_doch nichts ist reiner, nichts ehrlicher_

_als die Liebe eines Kindes._

_Die einzige andere starke Macht,_

_ist die Liebe, zwischen Eltern und Kind._

**3. Unerklärliches, Briefe von Unbekannt und Invasion der Eulen**

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen für die Geschwister wie in jedem Jahr, in den Sommerferien, gar nicht. Jedenfalls schien es ihnen so. Denn auch, wenn sie in der Schule keineswegs vor ihrem plumpen Cousin und seinen Freunden sicher waren, so bildete zumindest der Unterricht Dursley- Freie- Zeit. Jetzt in den Ferien aber schien das vordringlichste Ziel ihrer Verwandten wieder einmal zu sein, sie beide möglichst getrennt arbeiten zu schicken und auch im Haus, gab es ständig irgendetwas zu tuen, wobei sie sich nicht unterhalten, nicht zusammen sein konnten.

Dann kam der Tag von Dudleys Geburtstag. Mrs. Figg, die auf sie beide hätte achtgeben sollen meldete sich just diesem Morgen krank. Jaemy und Harry wechselten einen hoffenden Blick. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick verschwand sie wieder.

Dudley schrie und schimpfte, stierte sie beide hasserfüllt an.

„_RUHE_!" Die drohende Stimme von Vernon Dudley ließ auch seinen eigenen Sohn schweigen. Dann kam er zu ihnen, baute sich vor den Geschwistern auf, wie ein drohender Riese. „_Du_! Geh zum Bauern! Arbeiten! Und du!" Der Onkel zeigte auf Harry. „Du steig ins Auto! Und _Benimm dich!_"

Jaemy unterdrückte mühsam die Tränen, sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass Onkel und Tante, oder ihr Cousin das bemerkten. Sie nickte, drehte sich herum und lief eilig vom Hof, die Straße herauf und in Richtung der Unterführung davon. Sobald das Haus hinter ihr war rannte sie los und die Tränen strömten. Doch nicht lange, denn auf dem Bauernhof, da fand Tamara, die Besitzerin sie im Stall und scheuchte sie ohne die Mistgabel hinaus aus der Box. „Wo sind dein Onkel und die Tante heute?"

„Zoo," flüsterte sie und schaute sehr rasch zu Boden.

„Verstehe, aber... hey... Jaemy, unser Glück, mmh? Sie werden lange nicht zurück sein. Los, hol dir Bonny, wir reiten in den Wald."

„Ja... aber... wenn..."

„Dann sage ich, du bist auf meinem Sturkopf geritten, im Matsch gelandet und dazu brauchte ich dich dringender?"

Jaemy starrte die Frau an, die aber nickte auffordernd und schob sie weiter. „Los jetzt!"

Stunden später, sie striegelte gerade Bonny, da kam Tamara eilig, wie suchend über den Hof. Jaemy wusste einfach das irgendetwas passiert war. So sehr dieses Wissen verfluchte, so sehr dankte sie

dieses mal dem Schicksal, denn jetzt war sie lange bevor sie im Hausflur auf den tobenden Onkel traf vorgewarnt.

Sie schmiss sich ins Stroh in der leeren Box der Stute und winkte Tamara zu, ehe sie eilig davon lief. Das ihr die junge Frau mit einem traurigen Seuftzen nachsah, davon ahnte sie nichts. Ebenso wenig bekam sie mit wie ein Mann mit kurzen blonden Haaren sie aus den Schatten am Weg beobachtete und ihr heimlich sogar bis nach Hause folgte.

Sie klingelte, wartete bis der Onkel ihr öffnete und schaute ihm ruhig entgegen. „Ich bin mich im Keller ausziehen, oder..."

„Ja aber beeile dich gefälligst und keine weiteren Metzchen mehr heute, dein Bruder hat den Bogen schon überspannt!"

Sie nickte, ohne eine Ahnung von dem was geschehen war. Doch als sie dann aus dem Keller kam und ins Wohnzimmer trat, um sich anzumelden, da wurde ihr schlagartig klar, das wohl wirklich etwas gehörig daneben gegangen war. Dudley saß in Trainingssachen, mit einer Decke über auf der Couch und solange seine Eltern ihn musterten mimte er den sterbenden. Tante Petunia flitzte aus der Küche und reichte ihm eine dampfende Tasse. „Was willst du hier!?" Ihre Tante rümpfte die Nase.

„Ähm..."

„Los! Mach dich nützlich!" Giftete ihre Tante lautstark los, „Bring Duddymatz's nasse Sachen herunter und ihn die Waschmaschine, wer weiß schon mit was dieses garstige, widerwärtige Schlangentier alles für Krankheiten und Parasiten und... Oh Gott... Vernon! Wir müssen ihm zum Arzt bringen!"

„Quatsch Frau! Und du nutzloses Gör! An die Arbeit!"

Jaemy zuckte zusammen, griff Dudleys Wäsche und lief raus, sie hörte genau, wie der Onkel ihr nachrief danach gleich ins Bett zu gehen. Sie tat wie geheißen und kroch, nur in Unterwäsche zu ihrem Bruder ins Bett, im Wandschrank, unter der Treppe. Sofort löcherte sie Harry mit Fragen und schon nach wenigen Minuten kugelte sie sich vor Lachen, ihr Stofftier auf den Mund gedrückt, um ihre Freudenschreie zu ersticken. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Dudley gefangen im Schlangengehege hinter dem Glas das nur für Sekunden verschwunden schien. Die Schlange entkommen und Dudley ängstlich schreiend und... NASS! Sie konnte verstehen, warum ihr Bruder hatte Lachen müssen, wäre ihr wohl auch passiert.

Jaemy bettete ihren Kopf auf der Brust ihres Bruders und war rasch eingeschlafen, der letzte Gedanke galt ihrem Bruder und der Frage wie sie es ohne ihn aushalten sollte. Dann erstarrte sie und schlug ihm auf die Brust das er zusammenzuckte. „Harry!" Raunte sie.

„Mmh...ja? Erschlage mich nicht!"

„Nein aber... hast du eben gesagt, die Schlange hat mit dir... _gesprochen_?"

„Naja, ich dachte es aber das ist doch...

„Hah! Ich sagte doch die Blindschleichen reden mit mir. Wir können doch unmöglich beide verrückt sein, mmh?" Sie zwinkerte nervös, legte sich wieder hin, griff seine Hand und schlief fast augenblicklich ein.

xXx

Als wäre diese bescheuerte Boa constrictor nicht schon genug gewesen, ging das Drama zwei Tage später am Morgen weiter. Jaemy schob Onkel und Cousin gerade Rührei mit Speck auf Teller, als ihr Bruder mit der Post kam und doch tatsächlich die Unvernunft besaß, einen großen altmodischen, mit einem kleinen Bild auf der Rückseite und geschwungener grüner Schrift zu behalten. Erschrocken hielt sie die Luft an, wirbelte rasch herum und verfluchte die Neugier ihres Bruder. Kaum aber hatte sie dem Tisch den Rücken zugekehrt, da passierte es...

„DAD! Dad er hat deinen Brief! Harry! Harry hat deine..."

„WAS?!"

Sie wirbelte wieder herum, starrte auf den Tisch, Dudley natürlich, wie ein fleischfarbener Flummi hüpfte er um ihren Bruder und irgendwie schaffte es Harry, der nun ebenfalls aufsprang, den Umschlag vor dem Cousin zu schützen. Plötzlich aber streckte sich eine plumpe Hand dem Umschlag entgegen und entriss ihm Harry. „Hey! Das ist _MEINER_!"

Verblüfft horchte Jaemy auf, die sich eben schon wieder an die Küchenzeile zurückgezogen hatte, wie sinnlos das auch sein mochte. Sie starrte ihren Bruder an. _Ein Brief für... ihn?! Wer sollte ihm, uns denn..._

„DICH! So ein Unsinn! Wer sollte _dir_ den schreiben?!"

Onkel Vernon drehte den Umschlag, zwischen seinen wurstigen Fingern herum und erbleichte. In seinen Augen stand der Schrecken. Jaemy konnte nicht anders und machte einen Satz nach vorne. Post die ihren Onkel so aus der Fassungs brachte, die musste sie sehen. „Das darfst du nicht! Da steht Harry Potter drauf, nicht..."

„Das _kann_ ich nicht?" Harrys Onkel trat seiner Schwester entgegen, in seinen Augen stand nun Ärger. „Pass auf, Göre!" Zischte er, „Und wie ich kann, das ist Werbung und in meinem Haus, da was..."

„Duldest du keine Werbung," schoss Harry resigniert die Antwort heraus. Sein Onkel nickte. „GEH! Raus mit dir und du, Mädchen! Bis heute Nachmittag ab, unter die Treppe!"

Harry sah seiner kleinen Schwester besorgt nach, Jaemy hatte noch gar nichts gegessen und sicher auch nicht getrunken, wenn sie so wieder hinaus in die Mittagssonne musste...

„RAUS!" Brüllte sein Onkel und Harry sah zu das er das weite suchte.

xXx

Es war Jaemy die am nächsten Tag die Post holte und kaum das sie die Zeitung angehoben hatte erst einmal tief Luft holte. Das gab es ja nicht, schon wieder diese merkwürdige Brief und nicht einmal, nicht zweimal, nein, gleich dreimal. Sie grinste. Ganz deutlich stand dort in schwungvoller Schrift und grünen Lettern:

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Ligusterweg Nr. 4

Unter der Treppe

Little Whinging,

Surrey

Sie wollte eben einen der Briefe, unter ihrem Shirt verschwinden lassen als erschrocken aufgrund der Stimme hinter ihr zusammen fuhr.

„Was machen wir denn da?" Dudley grinste sie selbstgefällig an und sie rannte los, doch Dudley war schneller, er drängte sich vor, stellte ihr ein Bein und während sie sich flugs auf dem Boden wiederfand, rief er nach seinem Onkel und meldete ihm lautstark von der Post.

Jaemy lag noch immer halb am Boden, als ihr Onkel wütend angetrabt kam. Rasch sammelte sie die Post ein und streckte sie ihm zitternd entgegen. „Ich... ich wollte..."

„Ja-a? Du wolltest? Ich höre?"

„Die komische Post nur in den Papiermüll geben?" Sie deutete hinter ihn auf den blauen Eimer.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Mädchen!" Rief er und zog sie am Kragen in die Küche und schubste sie gegen Harrys Stuhl. Besorgt musterte ihr Bruder sie, sie schüttelte den Kopf, setzte sich schweigend und begann mit gesenktem Blick zu essen. Innerlich aber tobte es, in der kleinen und zierlichen neunjährigen.

Wie sehr sie die beiden doch verabscheute, Onkel und Tante und wie sehr sie doch Dudley verachtete. Sie hatte lange gebraucht, um zu begreifen, das sie ihrer Tante wirklich genau so wenig bedeutete wie Harry es tat. Immerhin war sie zu dem ein oder anderen Essen mitgenommen worden. Inzwischen aber wusste sie, das war nur um den öffentlichen Eindruck zu wahren. Sie hasste dieses Haus, sie hasste die Perfektion, die im Garten und im Haus herrschten, sie verabscheute die einzige lebende Familie die sie besaß. Und im Gegensatz zu Harry glaubte sie den Verwandten kein Wort, was den Unfalltod ihrer Eltern betraf. Den sie beide überlebt haben sollten. Da war Harrys blitzförmige Stirnnarbe, aber sie war auch die einzige Narbe und sie hatte gar keine, aber das Auto sollte quasi Trümmerfeld gewesen sein, die Eltern gleich tot? Alkohol? Arbeitslos? Nichtsnutze... so betitelten ihre Verwandten ihre Eltern. Sie unterdrückte sie Tränen, die nun kamen tapfer und folgte den anderen auf Geheiß des Onkels in die kleine Wohnstube.

Vernon Dursley machte trotz des heißen Wetters den Kamin an. Sie sah ihm entgeistert zu und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Harry.

Harrys Blick traf den seiner kleinen Schwester und er wusste sofort, das seine feinfühlige, liebe Schwester vor Wut und Verletzung am liebsten geweint hätte, doch tapfer hielt sie es mal wieder zurück, doch er sah es. _Wir... wir kommen hier raus, Elia, nur noch... ein paar Jahre und dann..._

Onkel Vernon setzte sich, zerriss genüsslich _seine_ Briefe und schmiss sie ins Feuer. „Ah Samstag, morgen ist Sonntag, und ich... liebe den Sonntag und? Wisst ihr Warum?" Fragte er grinsend.

Dudley starrte seinen Vater verständnislos und irritiert an, zog seine fette Stirn in verwirrte Falten, ganz offensichtlich bereitete es ihm ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten darüber nachzudenken, oder eine Antwort zu finden. Harry seufzte. „Weil da... keine Post kommt?"

„Ja. Richtig. Soo ist es. Petunia Tee! Dudley Schatz, gib Papa die Plätzchen. Und ihr! Raus! Geht spielen!"

Das ließen sie sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Er griff den Arm seiner Schwester, ihrer beider Regenjacken im Flur griff er ebenfalls und zog seine Schwester dann in die Büsche hinter dem Bushalt. Keinen Moment zu früh, aus dem Ligusterweg 4 kam Dudley gestampft uns sah sich suchend um, bis sein Blick einen dümmlichen Ausdruck annahm, dann rannte er davon. Was bei seiner Leibesfülle, weder rasch, noch ohne Pausen ging. Harry sah ihm nach.

Hinter ihm, da riss sich Jaemy nun los und lehnte sich dann rücklings an die Eiche hinter sich. „Ich halte das keine sechs Jahre mehr aus, Harry."

„Doch, das kannst du. Dann hole ich dich, aber sofort raus. Versprochen."

„Mmh..."

„Hey... Kleines, Elia." Er kroch zu ihr und hob ihr Kinn an. „Elia, sechs Jahre, okay? Weniger als die neun, die schon hier bist."

Sie nickte wenig überzeugt jedoch. „Sechs, Jahre, Harry James Potter und keine Minute länger, hast du das verstanden?!"

Harry nickte und sie seufzte, wechselte die Position und lehnte sich nun bei ihm an. „Lass uns hier bleiben ja? Hier finden die uns nicht und ich... habe Karten mit?"

„Okay."

xXx

Es war halb zwei am Mittag, als Jaemy die Teekanne zurück auf den Tisch stellte und Harry einen Teller Kekse brachte, von dem sie beide nichts durften. Stumm setzten sie sich auf zwei Kissen, unter dem Fenster und starrten ihre Wassergläser an. Ihr Onkel nahm sich derweil einen zweiten Orangenkeks, Dudley hielt in der rechten Hand ein Schokoplätzchen, in der anderen eine Zitronenwaffel und wie als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, stopfe er beide in den Mund, während Tante Petunia seufzte.

„Ah... jaaa. Perfekt. Ein grandioser Tag heute, dieser... Sonntag, nicht wahr Dudley?"

„Mmh...jam, dasch, findsche isch ausch."

„_Herrgott! Junge! Mach den Mund leer!"_ Tante Petunia starrte ihren Sohn tadelnd an, Jaemy kicherte, hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Dudley schwieg, plötzlich...

_WUSCH_!

Etwas sauste durch die Luft an ihm vorbei. Er wollte nachsehen und versuchte dem Objekt zu folgen als ein neues kam. Und dann noch eines und noch eines...

WUSCH!

WUSCH! WUSCH!

Plötzlich war die Luft erfüllt von einem Geräusch flatternden Papiers und Dudleys wimmern, so wie einem hysterischen Aufschrei seiner Tante. Sein Onkel starrte ihn verwirrt an. Harry sprang auf, sprang aufs Sofa, bekam einen Brief zu packen und stürzte vor. Jaemy schrie, Dudley brüllte, als ihre Nägel in seinen Unterarm bohrten und er ihn losließ. Onkel Vernon fing ihn im Durchgang zum Flur ab, klammerte die Arme um ihn und warf den Brief zu Boden.

„_JETZT reicht es!" _Brüllte er voller Zorn und sah mit mal aus, als sei er übergeschnappt. „_Wir... wir verschwinden! Wir... gehen weg! Ganz, ganz weit weg! Wo... wo sie uns nicht finden und..."_

„Ja, ja, genau."

Harry hörte Dudley zitternd seine Mum fragen: „Ist... ist Dad jetzt... übergeschnappt?"

„WAS?! Gott nein! Diddy Spatz, nein natürlich..."

x

Aber kaum waren wir draußen, schrie meine Tante auf, Dudley wich zurück ins Haus, sein Vater stand erstarrt da. Jaemy und Harry folgten den Blicken der anderen. Doch so sehr die auch geschockt waren, ihnen beiden gefiel das Spektakel. Mindestens zwei Dutzen Eulen und Kauze saßen in und über dem Vorgarten vom Haus der Verwandten.

„Cool, jetzt... ein Foto," grinste sie und ihre Augen leuchteten, Harry wusste warum, sie liebte Eule und Kauze. Fasziniert betrachtete auch er das Geschehen, vor allem, als Vernon Dursley erfolglos versuchte die Tiere zu verjagen, schließlich gab er auf und jagte alle in den Wagen.

Jaemy drehte sich auf der Rückwand herum und starrte den Eulen nach, irgendwie glaubte sie zu erkennen das es weniger wurden, doch sie schwieg.

„Wo... fahren wir jetzt hin?" Fragte Dudley.

„Weg!" Fuhr ihn sein Vater an und Dudley der solche Antworten nicht gewohnt war, beschwerte sich sogleich.

Die nächsten Tage fuhren sie mit Onkel, Tante und Cousin, von Hotel zu Hotel, Stadt zu Stadt und Bezirk zu Bezirk. Aber jeden Morgen warteten ein Sack, zumindest aber ein Haufen der Briefe an der Rezeption auf Harry. Stets stand so viel die Geschwister sehen konnten Harrys Zimmer darauf und meistens auch in welchem Bett, oder wo er auf dem Boden geschlafen hatte. Bei den Angestellten an der Rezeption sorgte das stets für verwirrte, fragende, bisweilen aber auch empörte Blicke, währen Vernon Dursley jedesmal rot anlief, seine Augen sich zornfunkelnd verengten und er wütend nach der Rechnung verlangte.

Genau so verlief es auch heute, am dritten Morgen nach ihrem Aufbruch. Harry und Jaemy warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu und sie wussten beide, was der jeweils andere dachte. Sie fragten sich inzwischen beide, wann Onkel, oder Tante wohl auf die Idee kommen würden dem Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten, in dem sie Harry die Post einfach öffnen ließen. Anderseits, das waren die Dursleys, irgendwie schloss das wohl große Intelligenz aus.

Jaemy grinste und fragte sich, wann das ganze ein Ende finden würde. Gleichzeitig genoss sie diese „Flucht". Es war das erste mal, das sie ein Gefühl von Urlaub bekam. Sie liebte es. Zum ersten mal, hatte sie den ganzen Tag lang so etwas wie Ruhe uns Entspannung, solange sie beide brav im Hotel blieben und dort keine Kosten verursachten. Eine Kleinigkeit, Wasser gab es umsonst, Frühstückszeiten grenzten meist fast ans Mittagessen, so dass sie mit zwei Mahlzeiten gut zu zurecht kamen und immer noch mehr hatten, als zu Hause.

Heute aber, als sie wieder im Auto saßen, war der Blick des Onkels nicht einfach wütend, nein, er war regelrecht außer sich. Das Gesicht, eine grimmig- wütende Maske und immer wieder schaute er sich um, als fürchte er verfolgt zu werden. Nur zum tanken hielten sie an, dann erst wieder irgendwo in einem winzigen Ort, irgendwo am Meer. Er befahl ihnen allen zu warten und verschwand.

Die Geschwister schwiegen wohlweislich, nur ihr Cousin begann jetzt, wo ihr Onkel fort war sich in einer Tour zu beschweren. Er wollte seine Shooter Spiele, seine Freunde, sein Handy wollte er zurück und einen Fernseher.

Irgendwann kam Vernon Dursley zurück, eine Tüte mit Vorräten wie er es nannte dabei und drei Schwimmwesten, natürlich für die drei Dursleys dann ging es mit einer Nussschale von Boot weiter zu einer Felseninsel auf der neben einem Leuchtturm noch eine Hütte stand. Das Meer jedoch war in Aufruhr, der Sturm und Regen nahmen zu und so war Petunia Dursley sehr rasch grün im Gesicht und fütterte einige male die Fische. Dudley beschwerte sich nun lautstark, da es auf der Insel, wie sein Vater fröhlich und mit irrem Blick verkündet hatte, keinerlei Technik gab.


	4. Flucht ins Ungewisse,

_Um nicht nur zu glauben,_

_sondern auch es zu verstehen,_

_musst du die Welt mit wachen Augen sehen._

_Schau nur genau und zweimal hin,_

_manches ergibt erst dem Betrachter Sinn._

_Wer glaubt wird sehen,_

_wer sieht wird verstehen._

** 4. Flucht ins Ungewisse, eine Felseninsel und ein Riese in der Nacht**

Stunden später lagen die zwei älteren Dursleys in der ersten Etage im einzigen Bett der Hütte, Dudley lag mit einer Wolldecke auf dem Sofa und für sie beide hatte der Boden herhalten müssen. Immerhin hatte Jaemy, nachdem die Verwandten eingeschlafen waren ein großes und vor allem sauberes Fell gefunden, das sie nun als Matratze für ihre Oberkörper nutzten. Harry hingegen hatte ein großes, Motten zerfressenes Laken gefunden und jetzt lagen sie beide eng beieinander, vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden. Draußen pfiff und peitschte der Wind, knallend und zischend schlugen Wellen, wie Gischt gegen die Felsenküste. Dazwischen war ein leises aber beständiges Tropfen zu hören. Nahe der Tür tropfte es von der Decke.

Jaemy drehte den Kopf und betrachtete ihren Bruder. Der wandte sich um und sah sie nun ebenfalls an. „Du kannst nicht schlafen?" Fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich... hab Hunger."

Er nickte ihm ging es da nicht anders. Er seufzte. „Tut mir Leid, das... dein Geburtstag so... daneben ging. Zu Hause hätte ich... ein Geschenk gehabt, aber..."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, bis auf den Abend hier, war es doch ganz lustig," sie kicherte und zeigte hinter sich zu ihrem Cousin. „Er jammerte wie ein Kleinkind und dieses mal, _dieses mal_ bekam er kein elterliches Gehör." Sie lachte leise auf.

Harry schmunzelte breit und nickte. „Kann man dir überhaupt diesen Tag vermiesen?" Fragte er leise. Sie schüttelte vergnügt den Kopf und legte ihn auf seine Schulter, die Hand über sein Herz. „Nein, kann man nicht. Nicht solange du da bist und ich dich habe."

Er legte die Arme um seine kleine Schwester, drückte sie an sich, strich ihr über Haare und Rücken. „Und... was ist mit dir?" Fragte sie leise. „Kann _dir_, _dies_ hier deinen Geburtstag vermiesen?"

Er grinste, schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihre Stirn. „Nie, mit dir nicht."

Sie griff seine Hand, drehte sein Handgelenk. „5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy Birthday großer Bruder!"

„Danke, kleine Maus."

Sie kicherte und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. „Denkst du, das morgen mal keine Pos..."

Sie verstummte, draußen pochte es lärmend gegen dir Tür. Erschrocken blickten sie sich an. Harry kam als erstes auf die Füße, zog seine Schwester mit sich und stieß sie hinter den Kamin, er selbst drückte sich in die kleinere Nische zwischen Fenster und Kommode. Keinen Moment zu früh. In der nächsten Sekunde schon fiel die schwere Holztür knallend zu Boden, Dudley fiel mit einem Schrei vom Sofa und kam wimmernd auf die Füße: „Momy? Da-ad?"

„_Wer sind Sie? Was machen Sie hier! Verschwinden sie!"_

Oben auf der Treppe erschienen Onkel und Tante, Vernon Dursley hielt eine Schrotflinte. Die Gestalt an der Tür hingegen schien sich bücken zu müssen, um herein zu kommen.

Jaemy zuckte zusammen und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ihr Onkel würde doch nicht etwa... oder doch?

In dem Moment, da sie sich noch mit der Frage beschäftigte, richtete ihr Onkel die Waffe direkt auf den Fremden. Sie spürte, wie sie zitterte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass diese Person tatsächlich größer war als die Tür, seine Füße waren riesig, seine Hände auch. Sie hielt die Luft an, der Riese drehte sich den Dursleys zu und stapfte auf sie zu.

„Ich... ich warne Sie, ich... schieße!" Keuchte ihr Onkel und fassungslos sah sie von dem Fremden auf ihren ängstlichen Onkel. Er zitterte, dennoch irgendwie entsicherte er tatsächlich die Waffe. Sie schloss panisch die Augen.

„Ahh...Dursley, du Pflaume!" Brummte eine tiefe, irgendwie freundliche Stimme. „Wirst du nicht!"

„Ich... ich..."

„Ach, Klappe Dursley!"

**PENG!**

Sie riss die Augen auf, die Flinte war verbogen, nach oben und Reste des Daches regneten auf den wütenden Dursley und seine ängstlich Frau herunter. Dudley stand bibbernd neben dem Sofa, der Riese trat auf ihn zu. Jaemy hielt erneut die Luft an, rührte sich nicht einen Millimeter, auch wenn sie nichts lieber getan hätte, als zu ihrem Bruder zu sehen und ihn zu umarmen.

„Mmmh, du...ähm bist ein wenig dicker um die Mitte, als ich gedacht hätte, Harry, aber..."

„I-ich b-bin n-nich-t H-ha... i-ich..."

„Ich... ich bin Harry." Ihr Bruder trat hervor und schaute den Fremden mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Sorge an. Der übergroße Mann nickte und lächelte warm. „Ja, natürlich bist du das. Hmm, ganz der Vater, bis... bis auf die Augen, die... deiner Mutter."

Jaemy trat neben ihren Bruder, schob ihre Hand in seine.

„Sie... Sie kannten... unsere Eltern?"

„Wer... wer sind Sie?" Fragte Harry. Sie nickte.

„Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid, Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts, aber... darüber wisst ihr ja alles," er nickte und schaute sie jetzt an. „Und du Jaemy, ganz... die Mama, außer... die Augen."

Sie starrte den Mann fassungslos an, wovon sollte sie alles wissen? Hogwarts? _Wer, oder was... ist das? _Sie blickte zu ihrem Bruder. Der ließ sie los und machte einen Schritt auf Hagrid zu, der sich vor den Kamin kniete. Der bärtige Mann richtete seinen Schirm auf den Kamin und ein neues Feuer war entfacht. Sie holte tief Luft und ihr Bruder schüttelte den, folgte dem Hünen. „Ähm... äh Hagrid? Was... ähm... ist Hogwarts?"

„Und wieso... sollten wir davon wissen?" Fragte Jaemy gleich danach.

„_WAS_? Moment... ihr, ihr habt keine Ahnung von... _DURSLEY_!" Wütend schaute Hagrid zu den erwachsenen Dursleys und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr... ihr habt ihnen nicht...aber..."

„Wir... wir haben nicht! Und... und werden nicht! Sie... sie, wir lassen nicht zu, das sie... auf so eine... Schule gehen, keinen Cent werde ich dafür bezahlen! Ich... wir werden nicht zu lassen, dass Sie die beiden..."

„Ihr werdet nicht... das ich nicht lache! Sie... sind berühmt, ihre Namen sind seit ihrer Geburt vorgemerkt und..."

„Sie... werden nicht..."

„Ähm... Hagrid? Was... ist das für eine Schule?" Harry schaute wachsam hinüber zu dem Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien. „Hogwarts?" Fragte Hagrid zurück und atmete tief durch. „Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Hexen und Zauberer," antwortete er.

Jaemy blickte hinüber zu Harry und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Klar ähm... witzig, aber... aus dem Alter... bin ich wohl raus, wir." Erklärte ihr Bruder.

Sie nickte.

Hagrid aber schaute sie beide aufmerksam und mit einem seltsam wissenden Blick an. „Nein? Dann... hat noch keiner von euch irgendetwas seltsames passieren lassen? Etwas... völlig unerwartetes? Wie eine Kerze, die plötzlich einfach so angeht? Oder etwas... das plötzlich verschwunden ist?"

Sie sahen sich mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Faszination an. Ganz langsam nickte sie ihm zu. Er seufzte, schaute zu Hagrid und nickte dann, mit den Gedanken beim Zoobesuch und der verschwundenen Scheibe, so wie der Boa. Hagrid grinste breit. Er begann in seinem Mantel nach etwas zu suchen und zog schließlich zwei Päckchen heraus, eines in rosa, eines in weiß und reichte eines ihm und seiner Schwester das rosane. Sie öffneten die Päckchen beide enthielten sie jeweils einen leicht lädierten Schokoladenkuchen.

„Ohh... cool!" Rief Jaemy begeistert, sah von ihrem Kuchen zu Hagrid und zurück. „Der... er ist für mich? Echt? Ganz, ganz für mich?"

„Äh... ja doch, sicher, der ist für dich." Irritiert schaute der große Mann sie beide an. Harry erklärte ihm, dass sie noch nie etwas geschenkt bekommen hatten, jedenfalls nicht richtig. Die Verärgerung in Hagrids Blick war unverkennbar.

Und in den nächsten Minuten erfuhren die Geschwister, das ihre Eltern große Zauberer gewesen waren, dass sie von einem bösen, dunklen Zauberer getötet worden waren, wobei sie beide unerklärlicherweise überlebt hatten, während dieser andere Zauberer vernichtet worden war. Ihre Tante hingegen hatte Hagrid mittendrin unterbrochen und sich darüber beschwert, dass ihre Mutter eine Abnormität gewesen war, einen Nichtsnutz geheiratet hatte und am Ende in die Luft gesprengt worden war. Sie waren beide sehr wütend geworden und plötzlich hatten sie alle drei ein Schmatzen gehört. Hagrid hatte den Verursacher als allererstes ausgemacht, es war Dudley, der sich über Harrys Kuchen hermachte. Der Wildhüter nahm seinen Schirm, hielt ihn auf Dudley gerichtet und im nächsten Augenblick hatte ihr gemeinsamer Cousin eine Ringelschwanz. Dudley schrie auf, rannte zu seinen Eltern, seine Mutter schrie hysterisch und Hagrid grinste. Er zog noch etwas aus seiner Tasche und reichte es Harry.

Harry öffnete den Brief und las ihn, dann zeigte er den Brief, seiner Schwester, während er Hagrid fragte, wo er denn bitte all das Zeug bekommen sollte. Stumm stimmte Jaemy ihm zu, gewöhnliche Schulsachen jedenfalls waren das mal nicht.

_ Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung(schwarz)_

_ einfachen Spitzhut(schwarz)für tagsüber._

_ paar Schutzhandschuhe(Drachenhaut o.Ä,.)_

_ Winterumhang(schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)_

_Lehrbücher:_

Sie überflog die Liste mit den Büchern, und entdeckte darunter noch eine andere ebenso Interessante, wie merkwürdige Auflistung, aber für eine Schule wie Hogwarts vermutlich normal, aber was wusste sie schon. Jaemy las die Liste ein weiteres mal, unterdessen sprach Harry mit Hagrid.

_1 Zauberstab  
1 Kessel ( Zinn,Normgröße 2)  
1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschen  
1 Teleskop  
1 Waage aus Messing  
_

Sie hob aufmerksam den Kopf, als Harry fragte, ob sie das sicher alles in London bekommen würden. Der hünenhafte Wildhüter nickte. „Musst nur wissen, wo."

Harry nickte und sah dann zu seiner Schwester. Gleichzeitig war Vernon Dursleys Stimme zu hören. Er schrie ihnen entgegen, keinen Cent für so eine Freak- Schule zu bezahlen. Hagrid aber blieb dabei völlig ungerührt. Als der Sonnenaufgang Stunden später herein brach und das Unwetter sich gelegt hatte, da brachen sie beide mit Hagrid auf. Sie würden mit ihm nach London fahren, mitten in einen magisch versteckten Stadtteil, in dem es nur Läden für und von Zauberern und Hexen gab, sie waren schon wahnsinnig gespannt.


End file.
